The optical receiving module refers to a device used in the field of the fiber optical communication for receiving an optical signal from an optical fiber and converting the received optical signal into an electrical signal. With the corresponding market continuing to grow, the demands of product cost and performance become stricter and stricter. In the current optical communication of the dada center, transmitting speed of a single channel of product and the number of the channels must increase in order to improve the overall performance of the datacenter whose limited physical space puts restraint on density of the products. Hence, in many circumstances, multi-channel paralleling lights need to be enabled in the optical module. The data transmission of the optical modules needs to be implemented by connecting the optical modules, and the optical modules are connected by a jumper, resulting in higher cost.